Never Give a Halfa Sugar
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Sam looked at the glowing green boy with the white hair rocketing around Tucker's living room. "I'm guessing this is why you called me?"


Never Give a Halfa Sugar

…

Sam looked at the glowing green boy with the white hair rocketing around Tucker's living room.  
"I'm guessing _this_ is why you called me?"

…

Earlier…

…

Tucker yawned. He was bored.

And so he thought. What to do? Bug Danny to put on a ghost show for him? Nah, especially not after the last time, when Danny had fired a ghost ray, and then Tucker's mom walked in, and-

-from then the memory had been suppressed.

Maybe he could play video games with Danny. That would be fun, they hadn't done that for a while. Tucker picked up his phone.

Brrrriiiiinnngggg… brrrriiiiiiiinnnnggggg…

"Hey, this is Danny Fenton, and I'm either ignoring you, doing personal stuff, or just missed your call, so please leave a message. If you're a creep looking for Jazz, we have a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. If you're looking for my parents, their work number is (555) 987-4321."

Beep.

Tucker sighed. Danny was probably out ghost fighting. "Hey Danny, when you're done doing your… business… why doncha come over and play video games with me? Bye." Well, hopefully Danny's phone wasn't destroyed.

A couple minutes later, to Tucker's surprise, the Ghostbusters' theme started blaring from his small communication device. Danny's ringtone, much to the halfa's chagrin.

"Hey, Tucker! Sorry I missed your call, my parents were giving me another ghost-powers lecture."

"That's okay dude, you got my message?"

"Yep. When should I come over?"

"Now."

Tucker could practically hear the grin on his best friend's face.

…

Tucker heard Danny let himself in with the secret copy of his house key. (For emergencies at night.)

"Dude, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Skulker had showed up after your call, and I chased him back into the ghost zone, and then there was backup, and I ended up falling through a portal, and I ended up in NYC, and for some reason there was a dragon named Jake, and don't even get me started on the ninja with the weird slang-"

"Now you're just making stuff up. But, it doesn't matter. Because, Mom had time to make some puppy chow…" said Tucker with a grin.

Danny's eyes bugged out of his head. "Puppy… chow…?"

"Honest to goodness. Chex coated in the perfect mix of the sugariest chocolate and the stickiest peanut butter, and smothered with pounds of powdered sugar, and that sugar buzz after only eating three pieces that only that snack can bring."

"… bring on the video games!"

…

After the ectohol incident, (when Danny had been stressing out about school, Maddie had made this serum that would relax him. He kept drinking it, saying that it was the best thing he ever tasted. But, it was totally Maddie's fault. She should have recognized symptoms of Danny being drunk after the first two shots. She still felt guilty about creating a ghost alcohol) Tucker should have known better than to give Danny that much sugar.

But, alas.

And now he was stuck in this situation.

"WHHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAH!" Tucker watched his now white-haired friend literally bouncing off the walls, shooting ghost rays all over.

So he did the logical thing: he ran out of the disaster zone and called Sam.

…

Sam sighed, and looked at the currently glowing green boy with the white hair rocketing around Tucker's living room.

"I'm guessing this is why you called me?" She called over her boyfriend's uncontrolled cackling.

Tucker nodded earnestly.

"So, what exactly happened?!"

Now, her single friend looked sheepish. "I… might have, just a little bit… gavehimthesugariestsnackontheplaneteventhoughyoutoldmenottogivehimsugar."

"Say that again, slower?"

"I gave him the sugariest snack on the planet even though you told me not to give him sugar."

"Tucker, after this, you are dead, and you'll be so dead that you won't have a ghost to return as."

…

"Hey, Danny!"

"OhheyaSamwhendidyoucomenicetoseeyouwhyareyoustandingonthecieling?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not standing on the ceiling, Danny, you're up-side-down."

"OhreallyIdidn'trealizethat."

"Well that's nice, Danny. Can you please come down from the ceiling? I need you to meet someone."

"Surewho?" As he jetted down from the ceiling, Sam was surprised that his mouth was moving as fast as his brain.

"Just… someone."

…

Of course, as soon as Fentonworks came into view, Danny had to catch on to her plan and explode off jabbering about blue and orange rainbows.

She knew where the blue and orange came from, but where the hell did he get 'rainbows'?

Well, he was saying it in an Eric Cartman voice, so she thought that it might have been something seperate. Something about how 'rainbows crawl up your legs and bite the inside of your… butt…'

Sam didn't want any little kids remembering the language their hero was currently using like there was no tomorrow.

She had no choice. She would have to use the Fenton Thermos. And leave him in there until the sugar wears off or put him in the ghost zone.

She just knew that he would be more sensitive to stuff, especially after only two shots of ectohol!

Well, time to get Maddie's help.

…

At first, the two exasperated women thought that they had lost the ghost-boy's trail. And than they found the path of frozen miscellaneous objects. And the mailman.

Danny had never liked mailmen.

And then they heard the mad cackling.

The trail had led them to the Nasty Burger.

What they saw when they arrived, however, would leave even the toughest crowd in stitches.

Paulina was hiding in a tree with Dash, Kwan, and Star, covered in ecto-goop, being kept up there by a snarling Cujo. Though, if you looked close, it looked like the giant dog was laughing at the A-Listers hiding up in the tree like cats. Luckily, the workers had managed to turn on their ghost shield, and Danny kept on flying into it.

While another Danny was creating ice sculptures, which was ironic since Danny didn't have an artistic bone in his body. (His best drawings looked like masses of scribbles, and had flunked every art class before he got his ghost powers. But since he had discovered this ability of ghosts to project images onto surfaces, and had been getting A+s.)

While another Danny was creating an ectoplasmic firework show in the sky.

And yet another was… doing the unthinkable. He had seemingly kidnapped Valerie and was babbling incoherently to her, while chased by the GiW. The girl seemed to be deciding whether to scream or burst out laughing. When she spotted Sam and Maddie, she waved at them. "Can someone tell me what's going on and why Danny is acting like this?"

"Later! Take this Fenton Thermos and try to get that copy of Danny in it!" Shouted Mrs. Fenton as she tossed the device up.

"Got it, Mrs. F!"

"Sam, you go take Cujo and any other Danny copy. I'll try to catch Valerie."

"Okay!" Sam ran over to where the popular group was cowering from Danny's dog (kinda). "Cujo, down!"

The dog glanced at the goth, and then went back to laughing at the A-listers.

Sam sighed, right. The ghost only listened to Danny. She activated the thermos.

And, one ghost down, four to go. Sam couldn't help but overhear the literal tree huggers: "I'm going to kill Fenturd for this," muttered Dash. "Half-ghost hero or not."

Paulina frowned. "It's still so heard to believe that we hadn't noticed that he was half dead this whole time. Phantom and Fenton do look a lot alike- but he's still hot. At least as Phantom."

Now Sam had to butt in. "Hello. 'Hot half dead ghost hero's' girlfriend down here."

Kwan looked over, smiled, and waved. He had always been the nicest of them. "Oh, hi Sam! Thanks! And, anyway, what's up with Danny?"

Finally, a half-intelligent guy who she could talk to, currently. Danny was actually pretty smart. "It's Tucker's fault. Ever since the ectohol, Danny hasn't been allowed _near_ sugar because we thought he might also be sensitive to sugar as he settles into his ghost form more. But Tucker _had_ to go against what we said and give Danny the sugariest snack on the planet. Actually, it's partly Danny's fault for eating it. Now he's on _extreme_ sugar high."

Kwan shivered. (They all remembered the ectohol. Not pleasant.) He then thought for a second, and then commented. "He's scary when he's on sugar high. And is that his dog or something?"

"Something. And speaking of Danny, I better go round up the Danny copies."

…

And, ten minutes later, Sam, Valerie, and Maddie mat back up with occupied thermoses.

Sam was covered in a layer of frost, from when the ice-sculpture making Danny had freaked out at the sight of the thermos being pointed at him. (Danny secretly still had nightmares of being trapped in the thermos for six whole hours.)

Maddie's hair looked like it had been struck by lightning, from grabbing Danny's foot as he attempted going through the shock version ghost shield. And that copy didn't seem to take kindly to the thermos either.

Valerie had now joined the ranks of the goo-covered, as she had tried getting after the fireworks copy after managing not to be hurt falling after she had caught the Danny who had kidnapped her. Of course, she _had_ to have tried her luck when he was running out of power, so the beams of energy had turned into slime.

Maddie nodded. "Let's take him back to Fentonworks, I still have that containment chamber from the ectohol incident."

…

Seeing the four Dannys bounce around his… cage… and making faces at them was comical.

But was was _really_ funny was when Maddie put the sleeping gas into the chamber and all four fell backwards at the same time.

…

Danny's vision swam into focus. First thing he noticed: he had a giant, pounding headache.

Second thing: his family, Tucker, Jazz, Sam, and Valerie were laughing about something over the computer in the corner.

Third thing: he was in that cage again.

"Wha? Did I get my hands on ectohol again?"

Sam looked over and grinned. As she released him, she said, "Nah. You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Tucker gave you sugar. You had a massive sugar high!"

Danny ran a hand down his face. "Great. This blows."

"You want to see?"

Danny was a bit nervous when he saw the grin on his girlfriend's face. "What do you mean?…"

Valerie was practically on the ground as she watched the exchange. "Someone called 'GreenBayPackersMasters' caught the whole thing on video, even the part in Tucker's house, and posted it on YouTube!"

The halfa felt a chill run down his back. "And anyone can see this?"

"Yep! It already got 20,000 hits!"

"Who was this YouTuber again?" Danny's eyes were glowing green.

The Red Huntress' eyes narrowed. "… GreenBayPackersMasters."

"… that's Vlad! I thought he was trapped in outer space! … Well, life _was_ getting a bit boring, anyway." And Danny smiled.

…

Did anyone catch the Secret Trio shoutout? Didja? I love the Secret Trio.

…

A bit After

…

"Tucker, when you told me that Danny was still okay to have Puppy Chow, did you mean the exact opposite?" An angry mom asked, looking around her living room.

"I didn't know his sugar high would be this bad!"

The woman glared daggers. "Right after the ectohol, too. Now, young man, you're helping me clean up this room right now."

Tucker sighed, knowing not to argue.

They were silent, and finally his mom broke the silence: "Why did it have to be _your_ best friend who became the half-ghost?"

…

You'll have to think about what happened in the ectohol incident yourself. And, anyway, I didn't make that up. Someone else, I currently forget who, made that up as far as I know. Curse my memory. Forgetting names is as annoying as forgetting the grocery list! :(

Aww, well. Hope you enjoyed it! (Oh, post PP, by the way.)


End file.
